Owner and the Owned
by SatuAka
Summary: Sakura hates the arrogant jerk who comes by her work every day at the strip club her uncle owns, requesting that she be his only server. What happens when she finds that she’s been bought out? By none other then Uchiha Sasuke? AU sasusaku


1**A/N:** My first SASUSAKU I got this idea in a dream and this is the longest chapter that I have ever written without getting sidetracked in the middle (HA I beat you ADD )

**DISCLAIMER:** No nothing but the storyline

"Uncle I hate working here." a waitress complained to the owner, her uncle.

"But Sakura, dear, you bring in the most business...and you don't even have to take off your clothes. Plus I treat you much better then the other girls."a short man who was going bald answered, known formally as Haruno Kuroku

"Which I don't think is fair Uncle, your...punishments...are a little harsh." the pink haired 23-year-old answered.

The older man sighed, "The clients are the harshest critics, Sakura-chan, if they don't like the service I have nothing to do but punish them..."

"But Uncle...making them serve GAI-SAN! That's just cruel _and _unusual."

"He's here for business...someone has to deal with him." he sighed again, "Dear you are getting off topic...why do you hate working here? You know that if anyone does something that you aren't pleased with they are kicked out right?"

"What about that arrogant jerk in the back? He is so unbelievably obnoxious. And _I'm_ the only one who serves him...and all I do is drink orders." throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Well...uh...Sakura he _is_ a leading contributor to our business, we all have to pull our weight when he's here." Haruno-san averted his eyes, not wanting to look at his angered niece. Something was troubling him.

"So basically he get's a closed room all to himself so he can stare at my ass when he spills some thing or breaks a glass on purpose...?"

"Well...kinda..." he laughed softly, thinking of how he met his wife...

_Flashback_

"_Kuroku! You're doing this to me on purpose Stop breaking all our glassware" a beautiful lavender haired woman yelled at the 25-year-old Haruno Kuroku._

_Amused green eyes followed her every movement as she bent down to scoop up the glass shards._

"_I wouldn't have to break so many glasses if you would just kiss me, Ayame." he smiled._

_Ayame glared at the man in front of her, slapping him across the face, before slipping into his _

_lap and kissing him._

_End of flashback_

"UNCLE? How could you put business before your own family?

"SAKURA!" her uncle yelled making a few of the passing strippers turn their heads. Haruno-san never raised his voice unless he was extremely angry...which didn't happen often, "Don't push me, now go back there and do your job." he hissed through clenched teeth, he was definitely worried about something.

Sakura gulped nodding submissively before heading down the hall to the V.I.P. room. Which was in use by none other then the infamous:

Uchiha Sasuke

**A few hours earlier, about: 7:00 pm**

"Hey Sasuke-teme?" a rambunctious 23-year-old blonde ran to the Uchiha on the street.

"What dobe?" the solemn dark haired man answered. Not really paying attention to the bubbly man next to him.

"When are you gonna get yourself a girl? Huh?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well 'cause some of the guys were saying that you were...um...gay-DON'T KILL ME!" he cowered under his arms a Sasuke attempted to hit him over the head.

"Dobe I'm not gay." he spat out, disgusted that anyone would think that, hell he went to a stripper club called 'The Blossom's Hidden Garden' every night for reasons unknown to most.

"I know that baka, but the other guys don't know that you secretly have a crush on the daughter of 'The blossom's' owner." the soon to be dead blonde said matter-of-fact-ly, "**OW**" only to be hit over the head by a very angry and embarrassed Sasuke.

"Kuso! Baka, don't go proclaiming my secrets out in public like that! What if someone heard you?"

"Oh did I say that out loud? Heh heh sorry. OH I know maybe my wife can introduce her to one of her friends, they're all really nice."

"Hinata has friends?" the Uchiha questioned raising a brow, only to be hit over the head by Naruto.

"Teme don't insult my wife!" he shouted making a few passer-by-ers stop and look.

Sasuke glared rubbing the sore bump on his head, "Dobe I wasn't insulting her. It's just she's so quiet, I wouldn't have guessed she knew that many people." he tried to argue.

Naruto made a 'O' shape with his mouth telling Sasuke that he understood.

"But really Sasuke, there's this really nice girl that you hafta meet. How 'bout I bring her by your house tomorrow, k?"

Sasuke tried to say no but-

"Great see you tomorrow at 10." and he ran off before Sasuke could even get a word out.

"Baka" he muttered and slowly made his way to 'The Blossom'

**Present**

Sakura tried to pull don her short skirt but only ended up making her waist show more. She then tried to cover her chest more by pulling at the vest she wore but ended up making her breasts look bigger.

She cursed softly trying to fix her top again but wasn't paying attention to were she was walking and slipped, due to a small puddle on the ground, dropping her tray making the glass cups shatter on impact of the floor, alcohol going everywhere.

"Shit." she whispered.

Kneeling down to try and pick up the bigger pieces of glass and deposit them on the round tray. The door she knelt in front of slide open, revealing two bare feet.

Sakura followed those to feet to look up at a handsome hark haired man, in a loosely tied dark blue kimono, towering above her. She smiled up at him greeting him from her crouched position.

"Good evening Uchiha-sama, watch your step." she said in an almost sickeningly sweet voice. Though she was cursing in her mind, hoping she could stab out his eyes with one of the larger pieces of glass.

After she got the smaller pieces of glass and the alcohol with the cloth she had on her and placing it on the platter she stood up dusting off her skirt, she glanced up to see the man staring at her in a dazed way.

Sasuke hadn't taken his eyes off her from the minute he saw her, when she stood up her let his eyes take in everything about her.

Bright pink locks where messily tied in a bun, bangs falling on either side of her face. Wearing a pink triangle bikini top under a small black vest with one button, pushing her perky breasts up. Just this made his mouth dry but his eyes continued.

Nothing covered her toned abs, her hip bones were visible but everything else was covered, barely, by a short black skirt with white frills underneath making it puff out. Her long legs supported her elegantly on black strappy heals.

When his eyes made they're way back to her face he held his breath. Viridian orbs glared daggers at him. A lazy smirk crawled it's way to his lips. She hated when he checked her out and he knew it.

"I've told you once, I've told you a million times...call me Sasuke." he said in a slightly amused tone stepping aside to let her enter.

She placed the tray on the marble topped bar that was in the V.I.P. lounge. Dropping her head she muttered something softly.

"What was that love?" he whispered seductively in her ear, though technically not touching her.

Sakura sidestepped to the right to turn and face him a slight flush of anger on her cheeks.

"I said: You're lucky I have to me nice." she forced through clenched teeth of a fake smile.

This only earned a smirk for the powerfully rich man, "And if you didn't have to be nice...? Then what would you do?" he asked a bit curiously.

The pink haired beauty plopped down in the soft chair behind her, showing a bit more skin then she probably wanted to, and gave a soft sincere smile up at him.

"I'd tie you to the table and have my way with you." she said sweetly.

Sasuke's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he stared wide eyed at her.

She stood up scowling and walking behind the bar, "Is _that_ what you wanted to hear?" she hissed sarcastically.

Coming back to his senses Sasuke smiled his signature smirk falling back into the couch that faced the bar, "If I said yes would you be angry?" he asked innocently.

"Try me." she growled.

"Why should I try and make you angry now, I can just try when we get home." said an evil glint in his eye.

"What the hell do you mean 'when _we _get home'. The only way that would happen is if Hell froze over."

The corners of his mouth twitched as if trying no to laugh, "Well you better lend Satan your jacket, because Hell just froze." he smirked standing up and making his way over to her.

Sakura backed up against the bar, "Hey don't touch me or I'll have you kicked out." she tried to threaten, but it didn't seem to work he still had on that annoying smirk.

"Sorry princess but I can do whatever I want." he said in a sadistic tone, "You've been sold."

_Flashback_

"_Uchiha-san you're here earlier then usual is there anything I can help you with?_" _Haruno-san asked his most usual client, offering Sasuke a seat in the front office were was usually dealt with._

"_Actually yes, there is something that you can help me with." the younger man sat in the chair he was offered, "I will give you two million dollars for your daughter."_

_The older man stared shocked and what the dark haired young man just said. Sasuke sat perfectly at ease with what he had just asked, awaiting the mans answer. Pulling him self together_ _Haruno-san gave him a strange look._

"_Uchiha-san, I'm afraid that what you ask is unthinkable-"_

"_And why is that?" Sasuke asked a bit angrily, gripping the arms of the chair he was in._

_Kuroku raised a hand, "Please let me finish. My daughter is not even of a legal age she is barely seventeen, plus you have never met her. I would think you were more interested in my niece, Sakura, she _is _the only person that you ever ask for. Wouldn't it make more sense to ask for her?"_

_A light blush covered Sasuke's cheeks but he quickly covered it with his hand. "Dammit Naruto" he muttered._

"_What was that Uchiha-san?"_

"_I'm sorry my information was wrong. I had every intention to ask for your niece, my offer is still the same...two million dollars" Sakuke stated again trying to save his dignity, promising himself to later kill Naruto_.

_Haruno-san sat forehead resting on laced hands, Sakura wouldn't like this but two million dollars would really help his family and his business , and Sakura would have a very nice life...but..._

"_Uchiha-san, I will agree on your offer...only once you agree on a few conditions..."_

_End of flashback_

"WHAAAAAAAT?"


End file.
